warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Congar
Congar 'is a giant ape monster who makes his debut in ''War of the Monsters. Information Background Congar was originally a NASA chimpanzee orbiting earth in a capsule, which had collided with a foundering UFO, exposing him to the alien fuel. Instead of burning up in the atmosphere, the chimp immediately began to mutate and grow upon re-entry, crash landing in the remote countryside, and rising as the simian juggernaut known as Congar. Congar is a super-gorilla fuelled by anger, astronomical strength and insatiable revenge. Along with his extreme reach and destructive punches, his Sonic Roar is extremely damaging at close range.Game booklet The Simian symbol of nature's fury. A good beginning character with fast, combo-ready attacks, decent strength and a special attack that is effective through walls.PSM #68 2/03 Developer Commentary "Congar is our crazy mutant monkey, and is a very well-rounded monster. He's good in hand-to-hand combat, and has a pretty decent projectile attack," Jobe says. "His Sonic Roar special attack is excellent. It's of shorter range, but does major damage, and has the added ability of blasting through buildings as if they weren't even there!"Official U.S. Playstation Magazine #64, 1/03 Abilities *Congar's long range attack is a sonic roar that reaches a short distance and does good damage. *He has decent armor and his projectiles fire at a medium rate, dealing medium damage. *He is a medium-jumper and climbs at a fast pace. *His taunt is a roar followed by beating his chest and pounding the ground with his fists. Basic Combos * Long Flight: H-H-H * Backhand: L-L-L-L * Kick Back: H-L-H-L * Head Smash: H-L-L-H * Hammer Fist: H-H-DL-DH * Gone Ape: H-L-H-L-H-L-H-L-H-L * Windmill: L-L-L-H-L-H-L-H-L-H Trivia *Naturally, Congar's main source of inspiration came from the original RKO film King Kong (1933). As well as other "Giant Ape" films such as "KONGA" and "A*P*E". *Congar's Sonic Roar special attack could be inspired by Anguirus' Sonic Roar from the Godzilla Pipeworks/Atari video games and in Godzilla Raids Again briefly. *On the front cover of War of the Monsters Congar's ears are proportionate whereas, in game, his ears are further down his neck. *On the front cover of War of the Monsters, Congar's legs are notably disproportionate. On the cover his legs are longer (and his feet are longer), whereas, in game, they're both shorter. On the front cover Congar is actually taller than Ultra V (despite being the shortest monster in the game). *Unlike gameplay/CGI cutscenes, Congar's mugshot depicts his head with a "goatie beard" of sorts. This is unpresent during gameplay. **Additionally, in CGI cutscenes Congar has pupils. His eyes are simply red during gameplay. *Unlike genuine gorillas, Congar has many bald patches across his limbs as well as his face and body. Furthermore he has brown fur rather than black, reflecting that he's a chimpanzee rather than a gorilla. *One piece of Concept art shows that Congar was originally going to have a claw on each knuckle and torn skin, but was later removed. From assumption this was given to Togera. *Congar appears in Stage 1 at Midtown Park, then again in his third skin in Stage 4, partnering with Preytor at Metro City. *His third costume is most likely a reference to Mechani-Kong from the 1967 Toho film King Kong Escapes. *Congar in his third costume seems to be built from pieces of his first costume. This is likely because he was defeated in the first stage, returning as a cyborg later on in the fourth stage. This is similar to Mecha-King Ghidorah of the Godzilla series. *Congar's default costume is the only costume Congar has where the eyes don't glow. *Congar's 4th costume, Ice Congar, is likely a reference to Hydros, the ice titan from Disney's Hercules. *Congar's 4th costume looks much like a modified version of one of Agamo's earlier designs *Despite Congar's 3rd costume, Mecha-Congar, is meant to be a reconstruction of Congar himself his hands are notably larger than before he was turned into a robot. **Additionally it is unknown how or why Congar was turned into a cyborg though not bisected/ only unconcious when defeated. *When Mecha-Congar is deployed to Metro City, his chest-beating and roar sound like a heavily-distorted heavy-metal guitar. *Congar has the Shortest Taunt in the game, making it very easy for him to enter the "Sparking" state after defeating an enemy. *Congar's appearance as the 1st enemy in Adventure mode, effectively making him the Tutorial fight, is likely a subtle hint that he is the intended character for New Players. Costumes﻿''' * Brown Gorilla from Stage 1/ Midtown Park (Default) *Silver Yeti w/ glowing eyes (Free) *Mecha-Congar from stage 4/ Metro City (45,000) *Ice Congar (50,000) Congar INTRO 1.PNG|Congar as seen in the Introduction. Congar INTRO WITH Preytor.PNG|Congar confronting Preytor. Congar CHASING POLICE CARS.PNG|Congar chasing a Police Platoon. Congar CUFFED BY COPTERS.PNG|Congar cuffed by two Chinook helicopters. Mid - Congar close.jpg|Congar (default costume). Congar LOOKING.PNG|Congar observing his surroundings. Mid - Robo 47 fly to Congar.jpg|Congar (2nd costume) spots Robo-47 preparing to attack him. Congar swing Preytor.jpg|Congar preparing to attack Preytor with a bus. CongarTruckPreytor.jpg|Ditto, but with a truck. CongarPreyto.jpg|Both monsters preparing to whack eachother with a weapon. Ultra Kick Congar.jpg|Ultra V (2nd costume) kicking Congar in the face. Tsun - Magmo H20 Congar.jpg|Congar (2nd costume) preparing to whack Magmo who is also preparing to attack. Tsun - Kin shock Congar.jpg|Kineticlops electrocuting Congar and Magmo. Tsun - Congar 2 close.jpg|Congar (2nd costume). Gamb - Mechcongar Cityscape.jpg|Congar (3rd costume) throwing his fist at Kineticlops. Gamb - Mechacongar speared.jpg|Congar (3rd costume) impaled by radio tower. Gamb - Mechacongar Mad.jpg|Congar (3rd costume) using car as a weapon to attack Ultra V. Congar swing water tower.jpg|Congar in combat with his mecha doppleganger. Congar swing Mechacongar.jpg|Ditto. Congar smash Magmo.jpg|Congar fighting Magmo. Congar magmo firetruck.jpg|Ditto. Bay - H2O Robo Congar.jpg|Congar (2nd costume) leaping onto Robo-47 (2nd costume). Atom - Kin jump Congar.jpg|Kineticlops leaping over Congar. Atom -Congar House.jpg|Congar holding a house in his hand. Congar 00.jpg|Standing on top of the Ant Hill in Rosdale Canyon. Congar leg comparison.jpg|Note the leg sizes. Congartif.jpg|3D render. WotM Concept Art Congar.png|A piece of concept art featuring Congar, notably much more mutated and monstrous in appearance. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:Frank Welker Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:War of the Monsters Category:Kaiju